A Togekiss Story
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: In Heonn, a meeting between Dawn and Misty leads to the discover of the history of one of Dawn's Pokemon: Togekiss.


"Pokémon", related characters, related places and related things are copyright from 1995 to 5991 by Nintendo of Japan, Nintendo of America, Game Freak, Creatures, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Wizard of the Coast, and many more companies that would give Arcuses a headache. All rights reserved. Don't send the humans' version of Darkai – a.k.a human lawyers.

"A Togekiss Story"

by Dr. Thinker

Dawn was leading back against the wall of the Pokémon Center in Slateport City, Heonn. It would be a while before her next contest. Nurse Susan Joy was looking over her Pokémon for a long full check-up. It was even longer then usual, allowing her to run though an imagination of a replay of her entire Sinnoh Pokémon contest.

A red hair girl enter dressed in a orange water-proof shirt and pants turned to face Dawn and asked, "Dawn?"

Dawn asked, "How did you know my name?"

The red girl remarked, "I always keep a watch on anything related to Wallace, since I am using the same-type of Pokemon as him back in Cerulean City Gym."

Dawn asked, "Misty?"

The red girl nodded as she stated, "Misty Dew."

Dawn stated, "Dawn Ketchum."

Misty started to act like she was a fire-type Pokémon being chocked by a Tentracruel's wrap attack. A white light appeared and Dawn's Togekiss appeared behind Misty. Togekiss hugged Misty with her wings and hold about where Misty's arm would have been around Togepi until Misty stopped sounding like a choked fire-type Pokemon.

Misty said, "I have a feeling that your Togekiss was my Togepi."

Dawn asked, "But how did Princess Salvia get it?"

Misty replied, "I wish I could speak the Pokémon language but the only one annoying cat Pokémon I haven't see since Ash went off to a new region. I think the region is called Unova."

Dawn remarked, "You must be referencing the talking Meowth of Team Rocket."

As Misty nodded, an annoyed Cythina ducked into the Pokémon Center right them as she muttered to herself, "Whom ever told my fans that I would be appearing Hoenn needs a beating from a Gym Leader or one of his or her rivals."

Dawn said, "Hi, Cythina."

Cythina remarked, "Dawn. Long time no see."

Dawn remarked, "Any news on my cousin, Ash?"

Cythina replied, "He beaten Roxie's three poison Pokémon for his eight Unova badge, which means he can enter the Unova League."

Dawn said, "May you can help us, Cythina. Misty, here thinks that my Togekiss was her Togepi."

Cythina remarked, "By good luck, I was teaming-up with Shauntel on a fictional story set in the Mirage Kingdom during the time period of the First Pokémon Trainer."

Misty remarked Dawn recalled her Togekiss back into her Pokéball, "That was like a zillion centuries ago."

Cythina said, "Yes. Shauntel asked me to do research on that period. By the way, Misty, right? I heard rumors that the present ruler of Mirage Kingdom is hard-headed that I don't feel like taking you two with me."

Dawn asked, "Who is the ruler?"

Cythina took out a pad with a piece of enough paper to make an accountant to beg a Dragonite to kill him. She flipped papers here and there for about 15 minutes before saying, "Princess Salvia."

Dawn remarked, "I switched places with her back in Arrowroot town."

Cythina asked, "Why did you that?"

Dawn asked, "So she can perform in the Arrowroot Pokémon Contest. I don't know how she handle the appeal or the early battle rounds, since I was busy pretending to be her but I was present for the final battle of that contest."

Misty replied, "And I been there before...when Col. Henderson was causing problems."

Cythina said, "Col. Henderson: That wanna-be real life version of the 1980's Unova action cartoon "G.I. Joe", enemy, the Arbok Commander. Anyone who defeat him or ruin a plot by him is consider a hero. I think both you two would be find for a visit there."

=Pokémon=

Cythina's helicopter landed and Cythina, Dawn and Misty exist Cythina's helicopter. A familiar butler appeared and looked at Dawn. Dawn was nervous and hide herself by Cythina. The butler looked at Cythina's blonde hair and Misty's red hair, and then disappeared before. Dawn sighed as she come out, and bumped right into the butler.

Dawn stated as left hand rubbed her back of her sweaty neck, "I think I just break the Worry scale!"

The butler remarked, "You look like spitting imagine of the boss. I will be kept a serious eye on you – so you won't be causing problem for Togepi line."

Dawn remarked, "No worry, I have a member of that line – a Togekiss!"

Hearing that line, the butler rushed away from Dawn like he was on fire from a Charamander's Ember attack.

Misty had many words to say but the only thing that could said was one flat word: "What?"

Before Misty could get many more, a familiar woman figure appeared as Dawn said, "Lady Freezia."

Freezia said, "Lady Dawn. Princess Salvia will be very please to see how you been handing the Togekiss she give you."

=Pokémon=

While she was walking with Freezia, Dawn was looking around the Mirage Kingdom as she, Cythina and Misty was leading to the throne room. Dawn saw that her royal double was dressed in a outfit that would match Dawn's regular contest out despite it's purple and white coloring. On a big pink cushion with a lace around the center of the center near by was another a Togekiss.

Princess Salvia said, "Dawn, I haven't see you since Arrowroot Town in Sinnoh. Why brings you to my kingdom?"

Dawn said, "Misty believes my Togekiss was her Topegi."

Princess Salvia said, "To bad that that Togekiss is half-normal and half-flying Pokémon. Physic Pokémon can't read Dark or Normal Pokémon."

Cythina replied, "I have something from Unova Elite Four."

Misty asked, "Unova Elite Four?"

Cythina replied, "The Unova Elite Four are make up out of four different Pokémon trainers: Marshall – who uses Fighting Pokémon; Grimsley, who usually plays with Dark Pokémon; Cailtin – a Physic Pokémon trainer; and Shauntal, who uses Ghost Pokémon. Cailtin, Shauntal and Grimsley, during a regular monthly check-up on all of their Pokémon worked together to make this."

Cythina pull out a very yellow staff-like item. "This is the Pokémon Pen-Staff. It allows any Pokémon no matter what type he or she is write out her or his story."

Misty said, "I would love to get Ash's Pikachu's story!"

Dawn add, "We might have problem – a paper shortage."

Misty and Cythina laughed.

Dawn said, "Come out, Togekiss!"

Misty took out an aquamarine-colored Pokédex. The Pokédex said, "Togekiss. The Jubilee Pokémon. Back in ancient time, people thought Togekiss were angels in Pokémon disguises."

Princess Salvia remarked, "That would be around the time of the First Pokémon Trainer. According to ancient legends, the First Pokémon Trainer's first Pokémon was a Togekiss given to her by Arceus disguised as a human."

Cythina remarked, "Each region has their own view on the first Pokémon Trainer. The only thing is in common with all the myths is that the belief of the first Pokémon Trainer is that Pokemon can evolved despite the only Pokémon near his or her town are Togekiss, which were thought to be non-evolved Pokémon."

Dawn remarked as Princess Salvia left a blank book. "Speaking of Togekiss. Togekiss, I want you to use this pen to write your story from beginning of your life to the present in the blank book that Princess Salvia is leaving on the floor."

Togekiss looked and said, "Toge?", as if it was saying "Dawn, you got to be pulling my wings here", in Pokémon talk.

Dawn looked at Togekiss and then Togekiss got nervous like she did mid-way thought Princess Salvia's Pokémon Contest in Arrowroot but then Togekiss nodded as she took the Pokémon Pen-Staff with one of her and started writing down on a book, realizing that Dawn wasn't playing a joke on her.

Dawn said, "Let's leave her to her writing."

Cythina said, "What should we do know."

Princess Salvia put a evil grin that would not been out of place on Team Rocket's Meowth as she said, "Let's give Basil, my by-the-book butler, a headache by telling him what happen in Arrowroot Town."

Misty, Cythina, Dawn, and Freezia laugh as they went looking for the Basil.

=Pokémon=

Dawn said, "I never saw so much sweat from a human in a life time."

Misty remarked, "You hadn't see naive Pokémon Trainers coming to Cerulean City Gym, the one of the Water Gyms, in Kanto region, with a Charmander, a fire-type Pokémon. My sister, Daisy, told me that all three kids from Pallet Town and their Pokémon. The first one was Eve Oak with a Bulbsaur. Eve Oak was in a one piece green swimsuit in the pool waiting for the Gym Leaders so she can battle - making my sister mad as Violet just come up with her silly swimming show idea to kill time between battles. Violet was mad enough to use her Slowbro against Eve's Bulbasuar but in the end, Violet got her Pokémon hide handed to her. The second one was Gary Oak with his Squirtle. He helped out in one of my sister shows and Lily thanks him with a battle with her Squirtle, but she lost to Gary. The third was David Duck and his Charizard. Wanting to escape a old creepy looking guy that make a good red-haring for that group with the cowardly Stoutland named Scooby-Doo, he got lost on the backstreets and used the back store. For a while, he thought the gym was a restaurant, but not before his Charmander had a few close calls with water. Of course, when he found out that it was a Water-type Pokémon Gym, you could have overflow the Great Chasm in Unova with his sweat is body was making. Feeling his nerves, Daisy got her Jynx and have a battle with him. She got teased by Lily and Violet for losing against him until I come back and got teased because I was with Ash at that time. I tried to fight him but Team Rocket got in the way and my sisters reward him the badge because Pikachu saved the gym from them."

Dawn and Salvia remarked in union at the same time remarked, "Too much information."

Misty remarked, "Talk about your unexpected twins."

Dawn and Salvia laughed in unison.

Cythina said, "I would love to see them in the same outfit!"

Misty said, "You need a scorecard to tell them apart."

Cythina, Dawn and Salvia laughed at the same town.

Misty thought to the following line to herself, "_I am trapped in a 1980s cartoon from a Unova animated company with all the laughing those three co-stars are doing."_

Everyone quiet down to see how Dawn's Togekiss was doing on the story.

=Pokémon=

The room was different when they left. The book and Pen-Staff were on Salvia's throne. The Togekiss were flying around the room in kind of air-borne version of Skitty chase where two of pink cat Pokémon would just run around the room.

Princess Salvia said as she picked up both the book and Pen-Staff, "On the floor now, Togekiss!"

Both nodded and landed. One of them on the cushion near Princess Salvia and the other near Dawn.

Dawn remarked holding up Togekiss's Pokéball, "Excuse me for a double checking. Return Togekiss." The Togekiss near Dawn returned to the Pokéball. Dawn said, "Togekiss, you can come out."

Princess Salvia remarked, "We go in alphabetic order by first names: Cythina, Dawn, Misty and me – and repeat until we done with Togekiss's story.

Misty said, "Sounds like a fair deal."

Cythina said, "I start the reading..."

=Pokémon=

_Excuse me for not spelling well, the Human Language is not Pokémon best ability not counting that annoying Meowth that bosses Jessie and James a lot. I heard better speeches from a Pontya with lockjaw then anything that come out those lame Slugma brain. I take the Slugma crack back – I'm insulting the Slugma family line. _

_It all start many years ago. Arcuses was using a human illusion called Prof. Yew to watch the human race go about their business. Most humans were fair to Pokémon but all one human believed that Pokémon do not evolve. It wasn't help that my Pokémon family was use as Rayquaza's land eyes and ears. The only exception was a girl named Princess Amelia. Every time she brought up her thoughts, she was either teased or laugh at by the kids. The adults usually said, "That's nice" and make silly excuses like "I need to iron my Persian" or logical ones that though make them look lazy as all get out such as the would-be cliché line: "I need to wash my hair."_

_Arceus wonder why so much human believed that Pokémon didn't evolved. He need help big time, but he will still be sleep for a quite some time he awakes to check on the world's progress. He appeared in the form of a huge Togekiss and asked if I would join forces with Princess Amelia. I agreed with him and he took the form of a Prof. Yew, a Pokémon Wizard. What you humans might call an ancient Pokémon Professor. Amelia become the first Pokémon Trainer in the entire world._

Pokémon=

Cythina said, "Your Togekiss is older then we thought!"

Misty said, "If she started out as a Togekiss? How did she become a egg that becomes my Togepi?"

Dawn said, "May be reading more into her story. Since you stop, Cythina, I pick up the reading."

= Pokémon=

_It look a long time for Amelia to find anything to do. Many people were just using a Pokémon as pets. She walked many miles looking for Pokémon and befriends a few but none of the Pokémon wanted to join her._

_She soon find out the reason for why the other humans thought Pokémon didn't evolve into other forms. The Misinformation Gang, a gang of no-good-nicks who had spread misinformation to make it easy to control the humans. They didn't like Princess Amelia at all – insulting her with words that aren't fit for paper. Mad as a Beedrill, Princess Amelia dare them to a fight – but the Misinformation Gang didn't like fighting without being the ones in advantage, so they con Amelia leading to a room. There, she was given a huge dress and shoes. They promised to fight her if he put on the dress and shoes. Being naive, Amelia did it and found out that she couldn't move – but didn't know For a week, I found food for Amelia until a few days later I bite into her dressed discovering that her dress contained iron stone which was preventing her from mi Mad as heck at The Misinformation Gang, Amelia decided to shut them down. Since they were long gone, Amelia come up with a idea but she need a new outfit. As the gang left behind only her Pokémon Wand which only contained six holes for six Pokémon. _

_As soon as we got out and we meet a Leevanny. As soon as she saw the ripped items, Leevanny make a hole new outfit for Amelia. Amelia asks if Leevanny wanted to come with her and she got her second Pokémon. _

_As soon as she reach a town, she had the local tailor make a new outfit. She went with a ghostly white shirt and skirt with gray belt and gray shoes. After she was done, she hit the barbershop to asked the barber to dye her red hair white and remove all of her teeth and replace her teeth with fangs. This was done – breaking a prince's or princess's word was consider an insult of the highest order. _

_She started exploring trying to figure out where the Misinformation Gang went off two and got start being called "The Spooky One", "The Dead One", and "The Pokémon Vampire". In each town, she was not welcome until one day, she come across Hearthome City, Sinnoh. This city was fill with people with that had the same opinions that she did, but assumed that Pokémon all level up at 50. Not totally wrong but not totally right either. Amelia remarked, "Half right is better then not right at all."_

_Everyone gotten bored of battling with their Pokémon, so when Amelia come to town, the problem was told to Amelia by Princess Coyona. Amelia come up with a idea. Coyona put in action and the first Pokémon contest in history happen._

= Pokémon=

Dawn remarked, "Holy Arceus! Amelia started the first Pokémon contest in the entire world."

Misty said, "You stopped reading. Time for me to take a turn."

Dawn tossed the book at Misty but it was captured by Dawn's Togekiss who handed the book to Misty.

=Pokémon=

_After doing the first contest in Hearthome City, Amelia started getting better nicknames: "The Mysterious Traveler", "The Searcher", "The White Dress Girl", etc._

She found herself in Dark City, Kanto. Once again, she discovered the Misinformation Gang do their usual jobs – spreading lies – this time forcing on her – making her sound like such a mean girl that would treat her Pokémon with such bad treatment as feeding Pokémon with gravel. She was mad but she kept herself hidden – but the Misinformation Gang found her. The town people believed The Misinformation Gang, and decide that she might be witch in disguise. She was asked by the mayor if she was a "witch". Feeling dome to death, Amelia asked, "What happen if I said 'yes' to and what will happen if I said 'no' to the witch question."?"

The Mayor replied, "If you said 'yes' – we burn you at the stake. If you said 'no' – we will assume you are lying and burn you."

_Amelia said, "Maybe I am and maybe I not."_

_It took a while, but the Mayor decide that she was a witch and we both tied up to stakes. Since the citizens used heavy chain instead of regular ropes, neither Amelia or I couldn't move. The Mayor asked for her final words._

_Amelia remarked, "I hope everyone in this stupid town gets a brain!"_

_I heard mysterious voices remarking the following:_

"_Did I heard a victim voice?"_

"_It's like music to my ears!"_

"_Sent past the Moon!"_

"_Into space!"_

"_For great justice!"  
"Larry!"  
"Louis!"_

"_Team Law"_

"_Give up or prepare for a bitter fight!"_

"_That's right!"_

=Pokémon

Misty said the following like while rolling her eyeballs and handing the book to Princess Salvia, "I don't believe my eyeballs...but they were good twins of Team Rocket back in the ancient past. It makes my head hurt. I know that I stopped, so it's your turn, Princess."

= Pokémon=

_The Dark City citizens groaned like Darkai on a bad day. Mayor remarked, "One step and we burn this witch and her Pokémon."_

_Larry said, "The Misinformation Gang sure did a number on this town."_

_Louis remarked, "You can say that again. I'm almost impressed."_

_One of the Misinformation Gang remarked, "Thanks."_

_Louis retorted, "I would every more impressed if you stop spreading lies!"_

Angry, the Misinformation Gang try to grab a hole of the Team Law, but they dodged every the citizens with ease, getting to where Amelia and me were at and untied us. Amelia was impressed by them. Team Law around up all but The Misinformation Gang. While they were tied up, Amelia and me team up to search and discovered in the Fort Dark, a group of sleeping citizens looking like non-royal pet Pokémon – naked. The first person to waken was a female Princess Serena. Princess Serena explained that some crooks had played a trick on Princess Serena. She explained that the crooks make them all believed that they stepped on one of a Ninetails's tail and will be cursed to died unless put to sleep while naked as a Pokémon. 

_We stayed with Team Law stay in the Dark City got back to normal – which was a month. Afterwords, we shake ends and parted on good terms._

_A few months later, Princess Amelia discovered a Pokémon: what would be called an Charmander. It was a outcast of Charmander. Amelia used the tip of the her wand to touch Charmander. It turns out Charmander was a outcast because he believed that he would become a dragon-like Pokémon. Not to sure on that but recalling her insults by the people of her home town being con by The Misinformation Gang, she asked if Charmander wanted to join her. He become the third Pokémon to join us._

_Sometime later, we come to a gate of the Fort Blade. A female Guardian named Jennifer told Amelia that she can enter but she can't leave until she battle the Commander of the Fort. Amelia didn't mind and train her Pokémon for a while. When she felt that she was ready, she come to change the Commander, a female named Flo Weaver. Her Pokémon were grass-type and Charamander's flame burn them all. Flo Weaver give her a white hat with a green feather. The feather being similar to the normal day Gym Badges that Pokémon Trainers get from Gym Leaders in Pokémon Gym._

_Time past, and soon Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and then a Charizard. Well,the Misinformation Gang attacked us. They were mad as us for stopping their plans but Charizard's fire abilities scare them away._

_Amelia remarked, "I vow one to shut down The Misinformation Gang or die trying."_

Pokémon=

Princess Salvia said as she past the book to Cythina, "Things are ready getting heavy..."

Dawn added, "...Like a Snorlax."

Cythina started to read...

=Pokémon=

_After that vow, we send our days training hard. Back in the past, Togekiss couldn't fly but with the help of Charizard, I was able to soar like a Swanna after a lot of trail and error. Time to time, Amelia switch between me and Charizard on flight doers but one of was sick, she would recall us back into her Pokémon Wand and just walk to where she wanted to go._

_While flying, we were attacked by Rayquaza and crashed down in Sootopolis City. We were caught by Groudon and put down Kyogre. We learn that the Misinformation Gang stole the Green Orb. They are three orbs – Green Orb for Rayquaza, Red Orb for Groudon and Blue Orb for Kyogre. Since we were fighting powerful legendary Pokémon, Amelia make an important decision that would hunt her for the rest of her life. She used the Blue Orb to to use Kyogre to get the Green Orb back and then used the three Orbs to control and kill every single member of The Misinformation Gang. Team Law soon show up and arrested her for the killings – but since they thought it was unavoidable, they just give Amelia ten years in prison. Before leaving for prison, we were recalled into the Wand and then Team Law used their Oddish to put Amelia to sleep._

_Ten years later, Amelia awaken up in a jail cell. She recalled the events and decided that killing a human or a Pokemon is a last resort. It turns out she was inside Fort Fire. As usual, she asked the Warden if the Guard won't let her out until the Commander of the Fort gets defeated. The Warden revealed that she was corrected and that the Warden was Commander Lavia Mood. Recalling the naked citizens from Dark City, she asked a mirror. It turned out that Team Law just put her sleep and took her to Fort Fire. _

_Some days later, Amelia had her battle against Lavia and win. She was given a red feather to go wit the green feather that she won years ago. They were a lot of arguments over a Pokémon Olympic started by Prince Rerisadam and Zegkonira Nova from Unova region around the world which lead to the war. The location was ancient Heonn and the war had two sides: Magerimiga Gang (a ancient Team Magma) and Aquroniraqo Gang (an ancient Team Aqua) fighting a global war. We learn that Larry and Louis were the only members of Team Law and died five years and in Unova was under a shield by The Pokémon Warriors: Colton, Terrakion and Virzion – rumored to be harsher war that would make World War II look like a playground fight,._

_Amelia got an idea that would make Jessie, James and Meowth turn green with envy– a crazy idea. She would make a fictional third team and cause headache for the two fighting gangs – a Skayonira Gang (This would most translate into a modern day Team Sky.) For the next years years, Amelia played "Cloud", collecting those who were tired of the the Magerimiga Gang and Aquroniraqo Gang war and teach them how to use wind Pokémon wisely. Amelia used me a lot in front of her fake gang. One day, we found Keldeo in a burning forest not to far from Rustboro City, Heonn. Feeling sorry for it, Amelia promised to bring Keldeo to the Three Pokémon Warriors once their sheila over Unova is down. _

_Time past and Amelia was threaten sisters, it's seems the leader of the two gangs thought she was just acting – true. Amelia come up with a idea that would have been consider crazy around the time of her birth. With help from Palkia and Dialga, the Titans of Time and Space, she got a burn book on her own history – mostly like lost from the fires that gotten Luigia Brass Tower. She went after and capture the three Legendary birds – Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. This annoyed the Weather Trio two special Jynx, both a dark navy blue instead of the usual pink – you could mistake their navy blue for black. Their names were Yumi and Yama. _

Pokémon=

Cythina said, "Yumi and Yama are Jynx? Well, that explains all the evil treatments in myths for Yama-Uba."

Misty asked,, "What about that legend of Yumi and Yama coming down from her mountain to get candy and soft drinks from markets on the first day of December?"

Princess Salvia said, "Well, that's a lie that the Pokèmon Markets do to escape why they hid the fact they don't sell Rare Candy during the winter months."

Misty said, "Dawn. Cythina stopped. It's your turn."

Dawn began reading...

=Pokemon=

_Yumi and Yama told the Weather Trio: Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, about the kidnapping of the Bird Trio. The Weather Trio which started to cause weird weathers ranging from a huge drought in Pallet Valley, Kanto, to a LV 10 Hurricane in Slateport City, Heonn._

This went on for a year – and when it was over, the two gangs: Magerimiga and Aquroniraqo reason neither of them were right and they were fighting for a silly reasons. Cloud revealed her true identity as Princess Amelia and got a two new names: "The Actress" and "The First Pokémon Trainer". 

_Now, Amelia never know what she was going to do next – one day, she would capture a new Pokémon, the next, she would be battling a Fort Commander, the next day will be ruining some bad guys' plots._

_One day, Amelia was doing the check-up on the Unova Shield, when it went down. Amelia learned that the the sons of the twin heroes were dead. Amelia come up with idea that would been crazy and asked on question to began it: "Do you have any forts?"_

_The answer was a "Nope." Amelia start up a the first Pokémon League in Unova to solve a problem. She set up rules, found four awesome trainers, and eight good trainers of a single-type. Amelia disguised herself as two people: the male Prof. Cocoa and the mysterious Ion C. Hamp. Her League was successfully as baiting but the League usually have to many small trainers to make a League Conference not worth it._

_Durning a break, she found the Three Pokémon Warriors and give Keldeo to them. _

___Time past, and finally they got a lot of trainers to make a perfect League Conference logical and Ion C. __Hamp loses. Amelia slipped out of the country and left. As she was on me, I asked, "Why are you not crying your head off."_

_She replied, "There is always someone better then you. There is no shame in either winning or losing."_

Pokemon=

Dawn said, "I feel shame of my actions after losing the appeals around in two official Sinnoh Pokemon contests."

Princess Salvia nodded as she took the book from Dawn's hand and pass it to Misty.

=Pokemon=

_Time past, and Amelia under other identities started the Leagues in other regions such many different names – the list of names that she used if written down would cause Celebri to cry an ocean at the lost of his favorite things: trees. Meanwhile, I produced the first Pokémon eggs in history._

_Many years after finally starting all the regions' legions, Amelia started hearing a lot of rumors about a mean princess named Kariada – but the rumors ranged from a ghost who had evil streak that would make the leader of The Misinformation Gang feel like he got a awesome soaking in his hip area to Darkai or Girtena's right hand human. _

_In order to get Amelia some more information, she talked to the Titans of Space and Time, Palkia and Dialga, again. We learn that she that Princess Kariada was a normal human kid who learn she was a princess at age 2, when her parents died. She become a nasty brat of princess – the kind you want to Darkai to put in a permanent sleep, chained entire body up so that she couldn't move at, put in a coffin, and bury it in the center of the planet._

It took a lot of time to find Kariada's Kingdom, but we find it after a lot of searching. They were a lot of strange human-like figures attached to columns. The figures were all green with no hair, no eyes, no mouth – but pretty spooky enough to give Darkai and Giratina a run for their experience. That's a Pokèmon version of the humans' line: "a run for their money". We can't figure out what was going on – so we went to the town center. In the town was a statue of her looking evil with one foot on a human and another foot on a Togekiss. We were both mad and thinking that Kariada need to be turn into punish before her actions turn her into a pile of bones that only a Marowak would love..We learn from the citizens that when ever she was bored, Kariada would dare anyone to beat her in any game but the losers would be punish – but how was a mystery question that even confusion.

Not thinking she would be able to solve the mystery, a royal guard spoken the following: "Kariada is bored again. She will play anyone a game. If she wins, the challenger gets punish. If she loses, the challenger gets any laws she wants in stone. By the way, Kariada hates all Pokémon, so no Pokémon anything."

_The game Amelia played against Kariada in was chess.. For a while, Princess Amelia was doing great, until she lost her two rooks and two bishops in which Kariada was able to get Amelia's king. After this, Kariada lead me down a long staircase._

_It turns out that all losers were the strange green human-like figures chained to the walls columns. Amelia stated ranting long and hard – dropping words that to this day could be fined if use in radio or television. Kariada remarked, "Well, finally, I did it. I got one thousand humans. I have one year left on this insane planet with insane humans who call the insane animals – Pomona. Well, it was ten years ago I learn that I was going to die. So, I come up with a way to show my genius to a worry, all thousand green guardians for my tomb. By the way, once you fully dressed in my special green outfit. The suit prevents anyone from seeing, hearing, or talking – but they is magic here that makes you immortal. They are lot of pits here, so you stuck with your punishment. I have done it, they would call be the Queen of the World!"_

Her evil laugh would have make Giratina green with envy. Feeling doom at that evil laugh, Amelia faced what she consider her final fate. She put on the Kariada's final green suit and was chance place in the tomb. Each day, Kardia and her subjects place more and more of her game losers in the tomb. Six months later, all one thousand of Kariada's victims were place in the tomb.

_Before the game and not to make Kariada kill any of her Pokèmon, she recalled her team including me to the wand and put in her hidden blouse pocket she added while she was pretending to Cloud. So, I was stuck in that ball – so I decide to fall a sleep. _

_Sometime later, I was waken up and saw a golden throne with Princess Amelia on it. It turn out that Princess Amelia was freed. People had started to call the local the Miragaonirona Kingdom or Mirage Kingdom for short. _

Pokemon=

All four humans remarked, "Wow", before Misty passed the book to Princess Salvia who started reading it.

=Pokemon=

_I think I know the reason, Princess Amelia was fair and honest. She got a lot more nicknames such as "The Mirage Queen", "The Impossible Princess" and "The Youthful Lady". _

_One day, while she was doing a check up of the kingdom, she found a portal. The area behind the portal contained a lot of Togekiss, Togetic and Togepi. It contained trees, grass, rivers of water, untouched by humans. We found Cressila there. It turns out Cressila make up for all the times that Amelia got locked up for one reason or another. She give Amelia a warning, "Never allow a impure human – a human who heart is evil – into the Togepi Paradise."_

_Time past, and Amelia protected the Mirage Kingdom from threats. Many years later Princess Amelia died – of old age around the age of 777. At that time, I decide to head the Togepi Paradise so I can stay happy and healthy._

Pokemon=

Princess Salvia said, "Lucky. Princess Sara died at the age of 10 – one day before her birthday.

Misty remarked, "Talk about bad luck."

Princess Salvia said as she past the book to Cythina, "Took the words right out of my mouth. She died because of a Disappearing Blood.. That disease makes you lose all of your blood and you can get any of your lost blood back."

=Pokemon=

_One day, I was a huge storm that was a mixture of a hurricane, flood, and earthquake. All Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss start as the humans might say, "Like a Torchic with its head cut off."_

_I accidentally landed on the tails of a dark black-fur Ninetails. These Ninetails were Girtena's eyes and ears. She said, "What a stupid Pokemon – you make a Slowpoke look like a Gardevoir!"_

_I said, "I been though a lot of headaches, so just do me a favor: shut up and just do one of stupid curses!"_

_The Ninetails roared before saying, "You acting as you were a Gengar. You need to grow up again! So I curse with curse that Arcuses forbidden the Ninetails to never use: the Reserve Evolution Curse!"_

_If any human saw me at the time, they could say I have the "Deerling In the Headlights" look on my face. The evolution of the Togepi line is as follow: egg, Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss. That means a while, I will become a Togetic, and then a Togepi and then back to a egg.  
_

_I left both the Togepi Paradise and the Mirage Kingdom and started flying for many years looking for a place to hide from anyone. Durning my flying, I become a Togetic. I was in Kanto at the time near, the Grampa Canyon. Lucky, some Vuplix were near by and was able to take care of me while I become a Togepi and then egg._

_I guess just for fun, the black-fur Ninetails left my memories of my past in me. So, I understand who picked my egg once day. Ash Ketchum, a wannabe Pokémon Master; Misty, by-would-be second mother, and Brock, who took care of the egg until it was swiped by that annoying Meowth of Team Rocket and lead to battle between Ash, Misty, Brock, and Meowth over me. Thank Arcuses that Togepi was in Ash's Pokédex. I didn't think he would be happy with a Pokèmon that only knew Metronome. Metronome allows any Pokémon to use any moves but it's a random change. I recall in Johto, Whitney's Clefairy's Metronome give her Splash, a worthless move of a Magikarp. Lucky, Misty got me and baby me though the rest Kanto, Orange Island, and Johto._

_I thought I would never see Ash Ketchum again. Arcuses has got the most weird sense of humor when Misty and me pay a visit to Hoenn's Mirage Kingdom. Col. Henderson could have taught Princess Kardia a lot more about evil and injustice then Team Rocket could. Here I am were return to the stage of a Togetic and stay behind again._

The first Pokémon I saw other then a Togepi was the last Pokémon I saw as Togekiss: the black-fur Ninetails who said when she put eyes on me, "Well, paint me purple and call me a Gengar., I thought your were never coming back after I cursed you."

_A horror figure appeared before us, it was a powerful Pokémon himself: Darkai. He said, "Hera. Stop messing with her, you going to get us into hot water with Cressila."_

_Hera remarked with sigh, "Yes, Master Darkai, your words are my command."_

_Hera and Darkai disappeared – to where to, I didn't care to know.  
_

_It took sometime, but I find a group of Togetic and learned more attacks. Soon, a flock of Togekiss show up. Things were peaceful though I have clue now to get from Togetic to Togekiss. I thought level-up and battle but nothing come out of it._

_One day, while waking up I roll out of the portal to the Togetic. The Mirage Kingdom was having problems: Princess Sara had died of Disappearing Blood. This happened to a few Pokémon usually of the Dark-type. This evil disease makes you lose all of your blood and you can never regain them usually dying around the age of 10 if your human, or around LV 30 if you are a Pokémon. They was and still is no cure for this. The Ruler Finders had no one to find – no one owned a Togepi, Togetic or Togekiss at the time._

_They come up with idea – call back all Mirage Kingdom Pokemon trainers that had gotten starting Pokémon from 5 years before Princess Sara to year she died. They got a lot of trainers – but no one had a Togepi, Togetic or Togekiss. One trainer tried to trick the Ruler Finders by using a Ditto, but it was find out as the head of the Ruler Finder a up-to-date Pokédex and exposed it soon as he used. Another tricky Trainer used a Zoraok claiming it's stuck in a "Transform" from a battle. One of The Ruler Finger had a Machoke on hand as flying-type are strong as fighting-types while the dark-type are weak. One Brick Break move from Machoke and the Trainer dream of ruling the Mirage Kingdom fell like his Zoroak._

_The Ruler Finders kept it up and no one has captured a Togepi, Togetic or Togekiss. They were getting nervous as a "fire-type Pokémon at a water-type Pokémon pool party" as a human mighty say. The last person that come back was Salvia. Salvia didn't mind – she was being iffy on being a good ruler and a iffy on a good Pokémon trainer. She was lead to the portal. The Ruler Finders guard that the portal for many days – waiting for Salvia to return with a Togepi, Togetic or Togekiss._

But as the days passes like water though a pipe, the Rule Finders was think Salvia might be a human with an impure heart – but the sunny was still shinning. I used "Metronome" for the first time, I got Dark Void, a special attack of Darkai itself, which put the the entire Rule Finders to sleep. Since I wasn't Darkai, I was guessing that I will have 5 to 14 days of the Rule Finders to find Salvia and make her choose me as her Pokémon.

_I found her at the same time as another Togetic. We started fighting over here and knocked both of us out. Salvia thought about the event and tossed two Pokèballs at both of us – making us her Pokemon. The Rule Finders were impressed when Salvia got back. No one in the history of the Mirage Kingdom had more then one Togepi, Togetic or Togekiss. Since she young, Freezia and Basil were give to help her learn the way of being a royal ruler._

_While she was in Stone Town, Kanto. She learned about Shinny Stones. It turn out the mayor of Stone Town town had a Togetic and use one of the Shinny Stones to evolve his Togetic into a Togekiss. She asked for two Shinny Stone, the mayor told her to via the The Eevee Brothers' mansion as they were holding one of their Evolving Party again. She went here dressed similar to how Amelia dressed after first meeting with the Misinformation Gang not including the white hair, white hat, and the fangs. When the brothers saw her two Togekiss, they give her two Shinny Stones. She used the stone on us evolving us from Togetic to Togekiss._

=Pokémon=

Dawn said, "Well, that explains how Togekiss returned to her Togekiss state. By the looks of things here story is getting close to the end, so I finish up reading."

=Pokémon=

_About a year later, she asked us – the two Togekiss – about performing in a contest. My ex-rival shake his head no – but I said "yes". We watched a few contest broadcast from Kanto and Heonn region – learning the contest rules. We learn that the first around is the appeal where you have to appeal with a Pokèmon. Then they are the battle around where you have to defeat a Pokémon with graceful and powerful move in five minutes. _

_For next few months, Salvia trained me hard enough to make a Elite Four member green with envy. One day, Basil got angry at Salvia for a reason. He took her to the Guards' main security room and show a tape of a contest from Jubilee City, Sinnoh. It showed somehow who looked like Princess Salvia wearing a pink dress using a Piplup battling a female trainer who prefers pants to skirts using a Glamoew. Salvia asked for the tape and went – learning that the twin was named Dawn and the person she was battling against was named Zoey. Salvia started to act her DVR to take every recorded contest – that way, she can see the event and how things._

_A few month, we got a rebroadcast of the Hearthome City's Tag-Team Tournament. It was the first time I saw Ash Ketchum since I stayed behind in Mirage Kingdom. That how, Salvia learned Ash and Brock names._

_For a few, we didn't get anything about Dawn for a while, until the broadcast of the Wallace Cup. Salvia was amazed by the appeal given by Dawn's Ambipom. Salvia was on the edge of her seat during the final battle between May and Dawn. When Dawn won, Salvia did a dance to shut down the television._

The next day, Salvia come up with a idea that would please Mark Twin. She told Basil that Freezia will be helping caring for me. In reality, Freezia would look for Dawn in each town that Salvia was visting while a Pokémon contest was going on.

_I heard that Salvia was heading to Arrowroot Town. Not counting Arrowroot Town, they were only five Pokémon Contests left before the that years' Grand Festival begins in Sinnoh. _

_I was summon from a Pokéball by a girl with a winter outfit that looks like it got ripped by a army of Sneasal. . I heard a Pokédex said, "Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict." I reason that Dawn and Salvia had switch places. Soon I heard, Basil knocking on the door, so I ended up back in the Pokéball until I heard Saliva said, "Togekiss, enter please."_

_I thought that performance was one of the best I ever done. Salvia was still nervous, but at least Ash and Brock help her control her nervous. By starters' luck, we end up in the finals against Jessilinda. Her Serviper was a pain in a neck – but at least Dawn who help Princess Salvia over come her nerves though most people other then Ash and Brock would just assume that Princess Salvia was helping Dawn. After winning, Salvia give her ribbon to Jessilinda and after getting back to her bed robe, give me to Dawn._

_A few days later, I had little trouble from Team Rocket. Jessie must have been in the contest with all the seriousness that she took trying to get to me – but I didn't know who she was or if she was in a disguise or not. Lucky, Dawn figure out a way to modify her actions to match my move set and defeat Jessie's Yanmega. _

_After some drama with two Ditto of a weird cross-dressing actress. Dawn summon all us the night before and told us it was time for the Grand Festival. She been in the same room once before and that was during the Wallace Cup. I was used in the final along with Dawn's Piplup, but I give my best effect but we lost to Zoey's Pokèmon._

_A while after Ash left for Pallet Town and after little problem with swarm of Ariados, Dawn took all six us to Heonn._

Well, that's cover all my events of my life.

=Pokémon=

Dawn said, "That was a long story."

Princess Salvia said, "Good luck with your Hoenn Contest."

Dawn said, "I try my best – but it's look like the judges are getting really tired of ice and fire combos."

Misty remarked, "Try catching a grass Pokèmon and making a fire and grass combo."

Dawn remarked, "I think I give that a shot if I have time."

Misty replied, "Before we say we farewell too each other, I got a question to ask."

Dawn asked, "What is the question you have?"

Misty answered Dawn's question with another question, "How did Ash took it when you told him your last name?"

Dawn answered, "He never acted on it as I never told my last name to him."

=Pokémon=

Misty was dropped off back at her Pokémon Gym in Cerulean City, Kanto. Dawn was flying in Cythina's private jet, when Cythina come from bathroom holding a cell-phone in her right hand.

Cythina said, "Looks like the World Junior Cup as been green lighted"

Dawn asked, "Mine if I join it?"

Cythina answered, "More the merrier as Lance might say."

=THE END=

Well, that's does it for this story. This is my longest Pokémon story ever written down. Well, I had strange idea buzzing in my idea: That Dawn's Togekiss was Misty's Togepi.

Anyway, I hope you like it...

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
